As Long As You Love Me
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Hinata yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke kini bimbang mengetahui bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Gaara. Sasuke bersikukuh untuk selalu bersama Hinata/"Selama kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku disisimu aku akan melakukan apapun. Akan menjadi perisaimu. Selamanya."/#14SHKE/SasuHina/RnR?


**Summary : Hinata yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke kini bimbang mengetahui bahwa ia dijodohkan dengan Gaara. Sasuke bersikukuh untuk selalu bersama dengan Hinata/" Selama kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku di sisimu aku akan melakukan apapun. Akan menjadi perisaimu. Selamanya."/#14SHKE/SasuHina/RnR?**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **As Long As You Love Me (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **It's SasuHina**

 **This is for #14SHKE (One and Forever SasuHina Kiss Event)**

"Maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , kita harus putus."

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis di hadapannya berdiri memegang rok merahnya kuat-kuat, sesekali meremasnya pelan. Kekasihnya memanggilnya ke lantai dua hanya untuk memutuskannya? Oh _God_ , hari ini Sasuke terlalu sering terkena musibah. Pagi tadi ia jatuh dari motor _sport_ nya karena ia tak fokus melihat jalan. Siangnya sewaktu ia akan membayar makanan di kantin, ternyata dompetnya tertinggal di rumah, untung saja Naruto- _dobe_ meminjaminya uang. Dan sekarang ia baru saja di putus Hyuuga sulung? _Kami-sama_ dendam padanya mungkin.

Sasuke yang duduk di bangku depan Hinata memainkan ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu Hinata, tetapi maukah kau menjelaskan alasannya?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya keras. Bingung antara menceritakan masalahnya pada Sasuke atau tidak. Hinata akui Sasuke memang baik. Ia perhatian dan sangat menyayangi dirinya setulus hati. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin putus dari Sasuke, tapi mau bagaimana lagi takdir menuliskan begitu.

Hinata masih berdiri sementara Sasuke masih menunggu dalam ketidakpastian.

SET.

Satu tarikan mengakibatkan tubuh Hyuuga sulung berada dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Posisinya yang setengah membungkuk membuatnya agak pegal sementara Sasuke masih setia memeluknya erat.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkannya." Bisik Sasuke lembut menyapa gendang telinga Hinata.

Hinata meneguk ludah sebelum memulai bercerita.

"A-ayah menjodohkanku... huwaaaa."

Tangisan Hinata pecah seketika.

.

.

Malam itu sekitar pukul delapan malam keluarga Sabaku berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua merasa heran. Ia yang mengintip di balik jendela bercat ungu muda mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya tidak biasanya Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku beserta putra bungsunya berkunjung. Ia tahu mereka dari keluarga Sabaku karena pernah melihat biodata mereka dalam buku mitra perusahaan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Belum sempat Hinata duduk di kasurnya yang empuk setelah puas mengintip, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar. Dengan agak malas lantas Hinata berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang berkunjung ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Dan firasatnya buruk.

"Hinata- _sama_ , Hiashi- _sama_ menyuruh anda berganti baju sopan kemudian menemuinya di ruang tamu sekarang juga." Seorang _maid_ berseragam hitam dan putih yang pertama menyapa penglihatannya.

Hinata terkaget. Benar kan firasatnya. "Eh? Untuk apa Anko- _san_?"

"Saya kurang tahu, Hinata- _sama_."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ah ya Anko- _san_ , terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali."

Anko membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi dan hilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata memilih baju yang dirasa cocok kemudian berkaca. Lemari pakaian disudut kamar Hinata penuh oleh pakaian yang mahal. Kemeja, _dress_ , rok, dan lain sebagainya tersedia di dalam lemarinya. Tidak heran mengingat Hinata putri keluarga terpandang di daerahnya tinggal.

"Ini tidak cocok." Gumam Hinata sembari melempar _dress_ berwarna ungu tua.

Lama memilih, Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari dan ia rasa cocok untuknya.

"Ini baru bagus." _Dress_ selutut berwarna merah menyala dihiasi bunga di sekitar kerahnya terasa mewah. Dengan cepat ia memakainya. Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang agak tidak rapi kemudian memberinya jepitan berwarna senada dengan _dress_ nya.

"Yak sempurna."

Senyum mengembang di bibirnya yang terpoles _lipgloss_ merah muda.

.

.

"Ya begitulah, _Sabaku Corp_ kini memperluas usahanya di _Amegakure_ karena kupikir dengan melebarkan sayapnya _Sabaku Corp_ akan lebih melejit."

Sabaku Rei yang Hinata yakin sang kepala keluarga mengambil cangkirnya kemudian meminumnya. Disampingnya sang Nyonya Sabaku Karura yang tampak elegan mengenakan _dress_ panjang hitam tengah tersenyum dan berbincang dengan Hyuuga Hitomi.

"Permisi." Hinata datang dari pintu menuju lantai dua dengan anggun. Roknya yang agak mengembang melambai-lambai. Sontak seluruh orang yang berada di ruang tamu memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Duduklah sini Hinata." Hyuuga Hitomi menepuk tempat duduk sebelahnya yang berhadapan dengan Sabaku muda.

Sabaku Karura yang sejak tadi terkesima melihat penampilan Hinata kini membuka mulut. "Wah apakah ini Hinata- _chan_ yang sering kau ceritakan, Gaara? _Kawaii_."

Lavender Hinata sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Nyonya Sabaku. Dirinya yang sudah duduk rapi di samping Hitomi kini mengarahkan tatapannya pada orang di depannya yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Sabaku Gaara. _Senpai_ nya yang lebih tua dua tahun tampak dewasa. Rambutnya yang agak jabrik berwarna merah bata. Disekitar matanya tampak seperti _eyeliner_ hitam yang menghiasi, mungkin efek _insomnia_ yang selalu di deritanya setiap malam.

"Ah Sabaku- _senpai_?"

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal? Ini akan lebih bagus untuk mereka ke depannya. Pernikahan mereka."

Perkataan yang dilontarkan Sabaku Karura membuat Hinata tertohok untuk sementara. Pernikahan? Dengan Gaara? Yang benar saja. Ia dan Sabaku- _senpai_ tidak saling mengenal. Lebih tepatnya Hinata hanya tahu bahwa _senpai_ nya ini seringkali memenangkan lomba memanah di sekolahnya. Sabaku- _senpai_ juga seorang ketua Osis yang kini digantikan oleh Sasuke. Tidak tidak. Hinata tidak mau menikah secepat ini, apalagi dengan orang belum dikenalnya dekat. Dan mau di bawa kemana kekasih resmi Hinata, si Uchiha Sasuke yang oh-so-sempurna itu?

Lain Hinata lain juga dengan Gaara. Sabaku bungsu itu hanya tersenyum ringan menandakan bahwa ia setuju saja dengan keputusan ibu dan calon mertuanya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah ibunya untuk menolak rencana yang baru saja Nyonya Sabaku katakan. "T-tapi ibu-" mulutnya spontan berhenti untuk mengatakan penolakan setelah melihat paras cantik ibunya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Hinata tahu bahwa ibunya sangat setuju dengan ide ini, dan Hinata tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan ibunya dengan cara menolak rencana Nyonya Sabaku.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, ibu." Kemudian kepalanya menunduk. Tatapannya jatuh pada lantai yang saat ini lebih indah dipandang ketimbang melihat orang di sekelilingnya. Genggamannya semakin mengerat membentuk kerutan tipis pada dressnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar _Hyuuga Corp_? Kudengar bisnis kalian sedang terkenal. _Konoha News_ sering meliput tentang _Hyuuga Corp_."

Hyuuga Hiashi berdehem. "Begitulah. Dengan itu kami bertambah sibuk. Dan setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, kami memerlukan karyawan baru. Neji sampai kesulitan mencari pekerja yang benar-benar dapat diandalkan.

Hinata merasa seperti orang bodoh disini. Mendengarkan ocehan para orang tua mengenai kekayaan, aset, dan lainnya membuatnya pusing. Ibunya juga tak kalah bercerita kepada Nyonya Sabaku mengenai betapa sibuknya ia mengelola salon miliknya.

"Paman dan Bibi, bolehkah aku mengajak Hinata keluar? Hanya sebentar saja."

Hinata mendongak menatap Gaara.

Hitomi dan Karura hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Silakan ajak Hinata jalan-jalan sebentar. Atau lama juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting jangan pulang terlalu larut." Pesan Hitomi.

Gaara berdiri kemudian mengambil kunci mobil di meja.

"Ayo Hinata."

Hinata pamit kemudian pergi mengikuti langkah Gaara yang kian menjauh. Ini kesempatan untuk menolak, pikir Hinata. Mungkin Gaara akan maklum dengan keputusan Hinata dan membantunya keluar dari masalah ini.

.

.

Udara malam sangat dingin yang mungkin mampu membekukan diri jika berdiam seharian penuh diluar. Gaara mengemudikan mobilnya pelan, memanfaatkan waktu agar bisa lebih lama bersama Hinata. Gaara tidak memungkiri bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak gadis itu memasuki _Konoha High_ ketika ia kelas tiga. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan sintal dilengkapi rambut panjangnya yang gelap membuat Gaara terpesona dalam sekali lihat. Ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga, ia sering memata-matai Hinata. Menguntitnya kemana-mana tanpa diketahui oleh si Gadis. Dan hasilnya sempurna, ia bisa mengetahui apa makanan favoritnya, hobinya, kebiasaannya di perpustakaan, dan kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya. Dan ia juga mengetahui fakta menyakitkan bahwa ternyata Gadis impiannya telah mempunyai kekasih.

"A-ano Sabaku- _senpai_?" suara lembut nan halus terdengar oleh telinga Gaara.

"Hn. Panggil aku Gaara." Gaara tetap fokus pada jalanan yang semakin lama semakin ramai, maklum malam minggu.

"Ah ya, maksudku Gaara- _senpai_. Apakah kau menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

Ekspresi Gaara masih sama, datar. Sedatar jalan raya yang ia lalui dengan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja."

 _Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya, karena ini rencanaku._

Hinata agak kaku mendapati jawaban Gaara yang ternyata diluar dugaannya. Ia berpikir pertanyaan apalagi yang akan diajukannya? Sasuke. Hinata teringat Sasuke. Laki-laki itu sangat _posesif_ terhadapnya. Bagaimana bila ia melihat Hinata semobil dengan orang lain-lain?

"Kita akan kemana senpai?" berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan mengubah alur pertanyaan.

" _Konoha Restaurant_. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Emm ya. Aku... tidak keberatan."

Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Rutuk Hinata dalam hati.

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah mencuri _start_ dalam mendapatkan Hinata, _kouhai_ nya yang imut dan manis. Yang _limited edition_. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Uchiha Sasuke, hanya saja Gaara terlalu membencinya. Gaara menyalahkan Sasuke yang merebut Hinata darinya. Rencananya Sabaku bungsu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata di hari Sabtu jam pulang sekolah di lapangan basket. Ia sudah menyiapkan atribut seperti bunga dan cincin. Tapi sialnya Sasuke yang diluar prediksinya telah menyatakan cinta pada Hyuuga sulung di hari Sabtu jam ke delapan, tepat sebelum jam pulang. Gaara mengetahui hal itu setelah melihat pasangan yang baru jadian sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra menuju halaman parkir.

"Beruntung sekali si Hyuuga."

"Sasuke dengan Hinata?"

"Mereka mesra sekali. Maklum sih baru jadian."

Ditambah komentar-komentar dari murid yang melintas di depannya membuat Gaara paham. Sangat paham. Buket mawar merah darah di genggamannya terjatuh di lantai koridor. Kemudian kelopaknya runtuh. Seperti hati Gaara.

.

.

Kata orang cinta akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan, dan Gaara mencoba meyakini hal itu.

"Kita sampai." Gaara memarkir mobilnya di sudut parkiran. Kemudian ia turun dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Terimakasih _senpai_."

Satu hal yang Hinata kini tahu. Gaara- _senpai_ baik dan perhatian. Wajahnya juga tampan dengan kulitnya yang putih. Tapi menurutnya Gaara masih kalah baik. _Senpai_ nya masih kalah perhatian dengan kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan kesempurnaan bagi Hinata. Ia merupakan yang terbaik baginya. Dan Hinata bersumpah akan selalu setia terhadap Sasuke. Selama Sasuke mencintainya ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau pesan apa? _Zenzai_ atau _Cinnamon Roll_?"

" _Senpai_ tahu makanan favoritku?" Hinata mengerjap bingung. Pasalnya hanya orang-orang terdekat saja yang tahu makanan kesukaannya.

.

.

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut Hinata yang terurai. Hinata menangis tersedu. Dirinya sebenarnya juga ikut sedih melihat Hinata menangis. Sasuke tak tahu jalan keluarnya. Pasalnya bukan salah keluarga Hinata juga menjodohkan Hinata dengan Gaara. Salahnya lah yang belum pernah mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga dan bertemu kedua orang tua Hinata dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke- _kun_? Aku... tidak mau berpisah denganmu sebenarnya hiks. Tapi, ayah dan ibu berkata bahwa aku harus mau menikah dengan Gaara- _senpai_ hiks."

Hinata semakin memeluk erat punggung Sasuke.

"Dan ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, ayahku menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Ini benar-benar masalah yang rumit. Di satu sisi Sasuke tidak ingin putus, di sisi lain Sasuke juga tidak mau membuat sang calon mertua marah padanya.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata menjawab cepat.

"Besok aku akan menemui ayahmu dan membicarakannya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Ya. Selama kau masih mencintaiku akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Karena aku lebih mencintaimu."

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk di ruang tamu ditemani oleh Hyuuga Hiashi, hanya berdua. Kebetulan Hinata sedang pergi belanja bersama ibunya dan Sasuke sengaja tidak memberitahu Hinata tentang kedatangannya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari nak?" Hiashi bersedekap menatap Sasuke remeh. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah kekasih Hinata. Gaara telah memberitahunya waktu Hinata sedang berada di kamar.

"Saya ingin anda membatalkan perjodohan Hinata dengan Sabaku Gaara." Suara Sasuke terdengar tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun didalamnya. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa Hinata harus bahagia bersamanya, bukan dengan yang lain. Walaupun satu-satunya cara adalah menghadapi Hyuuga Hiashi dengan tekad baja.

Hyuuga Hiashi tertawa mengejek. "Menurutmu kau siapa nak? Sanggup mengaturku begitu saja."

"Saya kekasih Hinata. Orang yang sangat mencintai dan dicintai Hinata. Saya adalah orang yang akan membahagiakannya kelak. Entah itu dengan restu atau tanpa restu dari anda."

Hyuuga Hiashi menghirup ochanya perlahan. "Kukatakan padamu nak. Kau dan Hinata itu berbeda. Kau paham? Masih banyak gadis yang mau denganmu mengingat wajahmu lumayan. Dan Hinata, dia pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu."

 _Onyx_ Sasuke memicing. Hyuuga Hiashi menolaknya? Bukan Sasuke kalau ia tidak melawan dan memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya. Hari ini cukup bagi Sasuke. Mulai sekarang ia harus menyusun rencana yang matang.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan anda. Saya permisi." Sasuke berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Hyuuga Hiashi sendirian.

.

.

Sial. Bernegosiasi secara baik-baik tidak mempan. Hyuuga Hiashi sungguh keras kepala. Oke, bila cara baik tak mempan maka ia akan melancarkan cara kotor. Dalam langkahnya Sasuke menyeringai memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Ia mencari ponselnya yang terselip di dalam saku kemudian menghubungi nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Hinata? Bisakah kau ke perpustakaan _Konoha_ sekarang?"

Hinata heran namun tetap mengangguk yang tidak dapat Sasuke lihat. "Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada ayah?"

"Berbohong sedikit. Bilang pada ayahmu kau akan menemui Sabaku di perpustakaan."

" _Hai_."

Sasuke memijit memijit keningnya pelan. Apakah keputusannya benar? Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Menemui masalah sesulit ini membutuhkan pemikiran yang rinci. Ini berkaitan dengan Hinata. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai kini harus menikah dengan orang lain? Tentu saja orang macam Sasuke takkan membiarkannya. Hinata harus bersamanya. Selamanya.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kawasan perpustakaan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ketika berpamitan dengan ayahnya, Hiashi tampak sedikit ragu akan perkataan Hinata. Tapi tetap saja ia mengizinkan Hinata untuk pergi. _Lavender_ nya menyapu seluruh ruang perpustakaan, berharap menemukan sosok _raven_ yang tengah menunggunya. Dan pencariannya membuahkan hasil. Sasuke tengah duduk santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf lama Sasuke- _kun_." Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata telah sampai kemudian melepaskan _headset_ nya. "Hinata," tangan Sasuke bergerak merambat melingkupi punggung tangan Hinata yang dingin. "Kita pergi saja."

"M-maksud Sasuke- _kun_?" alis Hinata bertaut bingung. Ucapan Sasuke sungguh ambigu. Tapi mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang serius ia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi jauh.

"Kita pergi dari kota ini."

Hinata ragu akan ajakan Sasuke untuk kabur. "Tapi ayah pasti akan marah jika tahu aku pergi dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , dan ia pasti akan mengirimkan bawahannya untuk menghabisi Sasuke- _kun_."

Tatapan Sasuke sangat serius membuat Hinata percaya padanya.

"Tidak apa. Selama kau mencintaiku aku sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan menjadi bentengmu, melindungimu dari semua serangan yang membahayakan kita."

Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu. Ia senang Sasuke mencintainya. _Lavender_ nya yang terang berkaca-kaca kemudian Hinta mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum disusul senyuman lain yang muncul di bibir Hinata.

"Ayo jalan-jalan sebelum kita pergi."

"Um."

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di taman. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka di kota Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan mereka tinggalkan. Pemandangan ini, rumah-rumah yang berjejer ini akan tergantikan oleh deretan gedung-gedung yang menjulang.

"Dunia kejam ya." Hinata membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keheningan menemani mereka. Jalanan sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu rumah sudah dinyalakan membuat kota _Konoha_ tampak indah dengan beragam jenis cahaya yang berpendar.

"Hn."

"Dunia tidak mengijinkan kita bersatu."

"Tapi aku akan memaksanya sehingga kita dapat bersama, selalu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Selama Sasuke- _kun_ bersamaku aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Udara yang dingin menghembus kulit Hinata membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil. Ia menatap langit yang gelap. Segelap pupil mata orang di sampingnya. Bintang kecil bertebaran mengisi kosongnya langit malam.

"Hinata."

Hinata masih asyik menatap langit yang terasa semakin indah. "Hm?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Eh?" sontak _lavender_ nya menatap penuh kekagetan. Reflek yang sangat tepat Sasuke duga.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi yang Hinata tampilkan. Perlahan tangan terangkat, kemudian mengelus pipi Hinata yang dingin dan gembul. Wajahnya mendekat membuat tubuhnya agak membungkuk. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian menjangkau apa yang sejak tadi ia inginkan.

Kecupan ringan yang Sasuke berikan membuat Hinata terlena. Walaupun Hinata masih malu dan ragu-ragu dilihat dari perubahan warna wajahnya, ia berusaha untuk rileks. Membiarkan Sasuke menginvasi bibirnya yang ranum. Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu pun dengan Hinata. Meremas kerah Sasuke pelan membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat membuat Hinata terlena oleh sentuhannya yang memabukkan.

"S-sasu- _kun_.. mmh." Hinata agak kewalahan menghadapi ciuman Sasuke yang terasa menggebu dan semakin panas. Sesekali Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Hinata kemudian mengigitnya pelan membuat erangan Hinata keluar.

Sasuke tak berhenti. Ia terus berusaha membuat Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam ciuman yang ia berikan. Tangan Sasuke yang lain bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Hinata yang terbalut baju polkadot biru. Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat ketika Hinata memindahkan tangannya yang sejak tadi meremas kerah Sasuke ke arah leher Sasuke, memeluk erat lehernya. Dan Hinata sedikit menjambak rambut Sasuke yang mencuat membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Hah... hah..." Hinata dengan rakus menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-parunya terasa kosong. Ciuman Sasuke yang sangat intens membuatnya kehabisan nafas. Tangannya masih seperti semula, memeluk leher Sasuke yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Masih belum terbiasa dengan ciumanku heh?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Ia sama sekali tidak ngos-ngosan seperti Hinata. Walaupun ia tak memungkiri bahwa kegiatannya barusan membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Sasuke- _kun_ terlalu bersemangat." Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Kemudian ia berjongkok. "Aku capek Sasuke- _kun_."

Tanpa bicara Sasuke mengikuti Hinata, berjongkok di depan Hinata. Kedua tangannya terulur ke belakang. "Naik ke punggungku."

"Tidak apa-apa? Aku berat loh." Kaki mungil Hinata berangsur maju mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok.

"Aku tahu kau berat. Tapi tidak apa. Daging dan lemakmu berada di tempat yang tepat."

Wajah Hinata panas. Asap imajiner tampak mengepul di atasnya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar...

"D-dasar _hentai_." Tetapi tetap saja Hinata naik dalam gendongan Sasuke.

.

.

Malam hari pukul sembilan keesokan harinya.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan mobil yang ia pinjam dari ibunya. Ia menunggu Hinata agak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, berjaga-jaga jika ada seseorang yang akan menggagalkan rencananya. Kembali ia melirik arolji di tangan kiri dan Hinata belum datang.

TUUUUUT TUUUUUT.

Panggilan Sasuke pun tidak Hinata jawab membuat Sasuke bertambah gusar.

 _Apakah Hinata membatalkan janji mereka?_

 _Apakah Hyuuga Hiashi memergoki Hinata?_

Berbagai spekulasi mulai bermunculan di kepala Sasuke. Ia melirik lagi ke arah pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Sesaat ia bernafas lega melihat Hinata tampak berjalan dengan pelan sambil merunduk.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. "Masuk."

Dan mobil Sasuke langsung tancap gas setelah Hinata duduk dengan tenang dan nyaman.

"Aku takut Sasuke- _kun_." Lengan mungil Hinata menggenggam tas yang ia bawa erat-erat.

"Tenanglah, aku bersamamu. Okay?" tangan besar sebelah kiri mengelus pelan lengan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata bertambah pucat setelah melirik spion di depannya. Di dalam spion ia melihat mobil yang sangat di kenalnya. Ia lebih terbelalak ketika mengetahui bahwa yang mengemudi mobil itu adalah Gaara.

"S-sasuke- _kun_ -" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn aku tahu. Ia sudah mengikuti kita sejak kita berangkat. Cih! Dasar Sabaku sialan!"

Sasuke semakin mengebut membuat Hinata bertambah panik. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sial sungguh sial mobil Gaara yang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata sanggup menyalip Sasuke kemudian berhenti mendadak tepat di depan mobil Sasuke. Gaara turun dari mobilnya kemudian mendekati Hinata yang masih ketakutan.

"Tunggu disini Hinata. Aku akan membereskannya dengan cepat." Dan Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Uchiha. Lepaskan Hinata dan berikan ia padaku."

"Cih! Memberikannya padamu? Jangan bermimpi Sabaku. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha akan memberikan seseorang yang berharga baginya untuk orang lain. Ingin mengambil Hinata? Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Gaara tersenyum remeh. Ia melepaskan dasi merah darah yang ia kenakan kemudian membuangnya. Tak lupa ia menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Membunuhmu hanya memerlukan waktu semenit bagiku. Jangan menyalahkanku jika kau mati dengan mengenaskan."

"Jangan banyak omong. Cukup buktikan."

Adegan baku hantam seketika terjadi. Membuat Hinata gemetar di dalam mobil. Lavendernya menangkap setiap gerakan kedua orang yang tengah berkelahi. Sasuke memberikan pukulan keras tepat di rahang Gaara, membuat mulutnya sedikit berdarah. Tak mau kalah, Gaara meninju perut Sasuke membuat Sasuke terjatuh.

Tidak. Hinata tidak mau Sasuke mati. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Gaara menghabisi Sasuke tepat di depan matanya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Membuka pintu mobil ia keluar kemudian berdiri.

Kedua orang di depannya sudah babak belur. Noda darah tampak dimana-mana. Luka lebam bersarang di wajah Sasuke dan Gaara. Kemeja sudah terhias oleh darah. Sebagian telah robek. Kini terlihat Sasuke masih sibuk duduk di atas perut Gaara sembari mencengkeram kerah Gaara dan meninju wajah Gaara.

"Berhenti Sasuke- _kun_ hiks." Di sisi lain Hinata tak ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi pembunuh. Dan di lain sisi ia merasa iba pada Gaara. Ia yakin bahwa ayahnya lah yang telah meyuruh Gaara mengikutinya.

Sasuke masih belum berhenti.

"Kumohon Sasuke- _kun_ , berhenti."

Dan tangan Sasuke terdiam. Ia melihat Hinata yang tengah menangis berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara sudah tak sadarkan diri di bawah Sasuke. Hinata melangkah mendekat. Sampai tepat di depan Sasuke ia merunduk memeluk kepala Sasuke, mengusap wajahnya yang lebam dan bernoda darah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang Hinata tawarkan untuknya. Tangannya yang telah lelah ia gunakan untuk menghajar Gaara kini melilit tubuh Hinata.

"Aku juga Sasuke- _kun_. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Tetesan air mata masih belum berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Ia sesenggukan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua melepaskan pelukannya. Saling memandang satu sama lain kemudian saling mendekatkan wajah.

Ciuman yang mereka lakukan tulus tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Mereka hanya sekadar menempelkan bibir, tidak lebih. Cukup lama mereka menikmati kehangatan bibir pasangannya mereka akhirnya terlepas. Keadaan mereka masih sama, saling berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn. Selama kau mencintaiku dan menginginkanku di sisimu aku akan melakukan apapun. Akan menjadi perisamu. Selamanya."

 _ **END**_

AN : akhirnya selesai juga fic untuk event #14SHKE (^o^) judulnya diambil dari lagunya **Justin Bieber As Long As You Love Me** , fic ini terinspirasi dari video klipnya : ) ini termasuk long shot nggak ya? Bingung. Oh ya, karena di peraturan event tertulis harus ada adegan kiss nya, mungkin saya buat adegannya agak aneh jadi maaf hehe :')

oh ya satu hal lagi, disini saya mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang udah review di fic-fic saya sebelumnya yang berjudul **Bully** sama **Weird Taste** yang ikut event #SasuHinaBimonthly :D

yang udah login sudah kubalas di pm ya ^_^ yang nggak pake akun saya balas disini : ) makasih reviewnya :D makasih juga buat fav&foll nya :D

for fic Bully

Archan'sGirl, kaori kamiya (makasih udah review :D iya namanya drable), Kanayla, wiendzbica732, curly cox, nalieoktavia, Linevy Hime-chan, Hnisa Sahina, She's689, angel821, Nurul851, Guest (makasih udah review :D), nadya ulfa, OnyxMarble, Natsumidouri, hyugahime (hehehe makasih udah review ;D), Dean98, 123 Go Go Diego, lovely sasuhina (makasih udah review : ) sasu emang jagonya modus : D)

For fic Weird Taste

Hwang Ahbo, semang99i, Ochan Malfoy (hehehe sasu emang gemesin hinata juga terlalu polos yang malah dimanfaatkan sasu :p ok : ) see you too), Haruta Yuhara, aindri961, curly cox, Vii Violetta Anais, Linevy Hime-chan, Nurul851, Lluvia Pluviophile, nalieoktavia, Yuko Noryn, lovely sasuhina (nggak bisa kasih sekuel gomen)

Akhir kata, would you like to give me some review? Thanks : )


End file.
